<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Adventures by lostjasmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858395">Late Night Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostjasmine/pseuds/lostjasmine'>lostjasmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Riding, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, hopefully, lots of teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostjasmine/pseuds/lostjasmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every journey begins with a single step.</p><p>Or in Eichi's case, a single sneak into Keito's dorm room in the wee hours of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasumi Keito/Shino Hajime, Hasumi Keito/Shino Hajime/Tenshouin Eichi, Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi, Sakuma Ritsu/Shino Hajime, Sakuma Ritsu/Shino Hajime/Tenshouin Eichi, Sakuma Ritsu/Tenshouin Eichi, Shino Hajime/Tenshouin Eichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what happened in the course of writing this. I just went feral and wrote 7k+ words of porn. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every journey begins with a single step.</p><p>
Or in Eichi's case, a single sneak into Keito's dorm room in the wee hours of the night.
</p><p>
The StarPro representative just got into the Starmony dorm after another lengthy day in ES office. He had been very busy lately that he can't squeeze in some activities for himself, let alone check up on his friends and attend circle meetings.
</p><p>
It's still all good to him though. Most of the time they would give him a message in WholeHands, reminding him to take a break.
</p><p>
He thought that tonight should be a good opportunity to do that as he doesn't exactly have any plans until the afternoon tomorrow.
</p><p>
And what's a good night hobby to do?
</p><p>
Read some doujinshi made by his wonderful childhood friend! ♪
</p><p>
It's as if Eichi hasn't learned his lesson the last time he got caught with Mizuhanome-sensei's work in his hands. Well, he'd argue that the doujinshi is really well-made and he'd love to have his own copy, but Keito is forever a sourpuss to not allow him to reproduce a copy even for a high price so he has no choice but to <i>borrow</i> it.
</p><p>
It's okay. It's a part of Keito's charm to be like that, after all.
</p><p>
Eichi's adventure to the dorm room isn't eventful. It's just the soft, dim lights of the hallways and the cold night that accompanied him in his tracks.
</p><p>
Target: lock on ☆
</p><p>
Eichi finally arrives at the door as he searches his own key duplicate. How did he get it? Well…let's just say his sweet little junior was kind enough to procure him one after some...negotiations.
</p><p>
The door opens with a soft click and Eichi peeks inside the room before he dares to come in—he''ll be dead if one of the roommates is still awake, after all. Luckily, only some bedside lights were on when he looks. He takes that as a cue to come in with quiet steps, carefully closing and locking the door behind him.
</p><p>
He sees that Hokuto's bed is empty, and he remembers that he assigned a job to Trickstar which should last for a week. He forgot when it started, though, so he makes a mental note to check it tomorrow.
</p><p>
Eichi gets a bit nervous as he glances at Hajime's bed. The boy is covered by his own comforter from head to toe, which makes him a bit worried if Hajime got sick or something. He'll have to ask him personally over tea some time soon.
</p><p>
Keito is fast asleep on his own bed, his glasses folded neatly on his own nightstand which had stacks of books. Eichi takes a quick peek at Keito's sleeping face and smiles at the soft expression which the latter has as he rests. Really, this guy can use some of this gentleness when he's awake too.
</p><p>
He gets onto his actual target of the night after that, looking through the bookshelf that stood between Keito's and Hajime's beds. Eichi sees some familiar textbooks on the shelf—they must have agreed to share this space between the three of them. The thought of them being friendly with each other makes Eichi smile.
</p><p>
"Mnnnh...ah…"
</p><p>
Eichi's thoughts are cut off by a soft whimper that his ears have caught. It was a quiet one, but the silence of the night makes it impossible to <i>not</i> hear it.
</p><p>
"Hah...y-yes...mmmnh…"
</p><p>
He <i>recognizes</i> that voice. It's a voice which he countlessly heard before, and one that he frankly misses.
</p><p>
Eichi turns to the bed where the hushed noise comes from, his hand hovering over a soft bundle of lavender comforter. He tries to make up how Hajime's body was positioned and makes his move when he finally does.
</p><p>
The soft bed dips as Eichi kneels on the furniture, surprised that Hajime still didn't notice that his senior is already invading his personal space.
</p><p>
The comforter goes down when Hajime turns around, enough to reveal a very flushed face of a little bunny whose eyes are closed and mouth slightly parted and letting out those little noises.
</p><p>
Enticing as it was, Eichi finally finds out why Hajime never noticed he's already there after he sees earphones over his junior's ears.
</p><p>
And so he removes a bud from Hajime's ear, leaning down to hover his mouth over it and whispers:
</p><p>
"Boo~"
</p><p>
Hajime's eyes shoot wide as he quickly puts a hand over his own mouth to try hard to conceal a squeal. Eichi smiles at him, winking and putting a finger over his lips—a silent request to keep his voice down or his roommate might wake up.
</p><p>
"Hi, Hajime-kun. I see you're cute as ever, aren't you?" Eichi presses a kiss on Hajime's forehead—a gesture that seemed to effectively calm Hajime down as he finally removes his hand over his mouth.
</p><p>
"E-Eichi onii-chan? W-What are you doing here?" Hajime whispers, but there was obvious panic in his voice as he pulls the comforter over himself.
</p><p>
"And what <i>are</i> you doing?" Eichi pulls him up by his arm which makes Hajime squeak, immediately grabbing the comforter as a shield between him and Eichi.
</p><p>
"Um...I…" Hajime looks down. "I was j-just listening to some music to make myself sleep!"
</p><p>
Eichi's eyebrow raises at that.
</p><p>
Hajime blushes. He <i>knows</i> he's been found out, but there's no harm in clinging into that small possibility that he isn't, right? "I-It's true!"
</p><p>
"Hm~" Eichi hums, looking straight at Hajime's eyes. His lips soon curls into a smile as he pats Hajime's hair. "Is that so? I apologize. I must have disturbed your attempt to sleep, right?"
</p><p>
Hajime lets out a relieved breath. Oh, thank God he's saf—
</p><p>
Hajime lets out a small yelp when he feels a cold hand on his naked ass. His own hands lose their grip on his comforter, finally revealing that he had no pants nor underwear on. Eichi takes this as an opportunity to pull Hajime closer to his lap as he turns around, his back coming in contact with the comfort of soft pillows on Hajime's bed.
</p><p>
Hajime's hands tightly cling to Eichi's shoulder instinctively as he feels a finger go inside him. He blushes at how it easily goes in—he's been masturbating after all. It's cold and it feels weird, but Eichi's finger reached further inside him that it felt <i>good,</i> making him bite his lips hard.
</p><p>
Eichi clicks his tongue quietly, pouting at Hajime whose eyes are looking at him with a gaze that's between horny and scared. "Hajime-kun, I thought we are closer than this? How can you lie to your beloved onii-chan?" Eichi presses his finger inside further, the coldness of the night which seeped into his hands is gradually coming off with the warmth of Hajime's insides.
</p><p>
"I-I'm sorry, Eich—ah…" Hajime covers his mouth to stop himself from moaning loudly as Eichi inserts another finger in his hole, his <i>kind</i> senpai immediately setting up a faster pace than he did before.
</p><p>
"What were you listening to?" Eichi peppers Hajime's neck with soft kisses as he spreads his fingers inside his junior. Hajime's muffled moans and the obscene squelch of his hole as he repeatedly thrusts his fingers inside immediately makes Eichi's pants very tight. He'd have to remove this soon. "And please don't lie to me anymore? I don't like dishonest children," he coos, curling his fingers further.
</p><p>
Hajime bites his lips, his cheeks blazing a new shade of red because of Eichi's question. He can't tell him. He absolutely can't! It will make the situation even worse!
</p><p>
Eichi frowns at Hajime's refusal to talk, pulling his fingers out which earns a whine from the blue-haired boy. It was adorable and he's very tempted to put his fingers back inside to feel Hajime again, but Eichi has to teach his dear junior a bit of a lesson.
</p><p>
Hajime's eyebrows furrow, looking at Eichi as he pleads breathlessly. "Eichi onii-chan...please…"
</p><p>
"Answer the question first?"
</p><p>
"B-But…"
</p><p>
"I promise I won't get mad." Eichi puts his sticky hand on Hajime's cheeks, caressing it tenderly despite the stain on it. "I just want to know."
</p><p>
Hajime puffs his cheeks slightly, looking down and seeing the obvious hardness that Eichi sports in the constraint of his pants. "It's embarrassing…"
</p><p>
"Please?" Eichi's voice was gentle and angelic.
</p><p>
"Uhm…" Hajime sighs, looking back up at Eichi's expectant eyes. "It was… It was Ritsu onii-chan's voice clip…"
</p><p>
Eichi blinks. "Ritsu-kun?"
</p><p>
Hajime blushes, nodding. "He gave me the recording of it before…maybe as a joke or just a tease…but...it was calming and really pretty and so…"
</p><p>
"Dirty?"
</p><p>
"Ah- yes...I guess…so please don't tell him!" Hajime scoots closer, his hardened dick coming in contact with Eichi's shirt. "And...please continue…Eichi onii-chan, I need you…"
</p><p>
"That fast?" Eichi chuckles, pressing another kiss on his temple. "Did you not cum before I interrupted you?" Eichi puts his arms around Hajime's waist, smiling at how fast Hajime clings his arms over his shoulders. As promised, he prods his digits inside Hajime again, earning a soft sigh from the little bunny.
</p><p>
Hajime just nods at Eichi's question, his hips unconsciously moving to meet Eichi's thrusts. It feels good. Eichi's fingers feel heavenly inside him and he is glad that he actually got caught by <i>him</i>.
</p><p>
"I'm jealous, though. You're masturbating to Ritsu-kun's voice." Eichi adds a third finger inside, his free hand pinning Hajime's hips down harshly as the latter attempts to jump away from his lap. "What were the things that he's saying? Did he say how he wants to see your cute, blushing face under him as he fucks you relentlessly?"
</p><p>
Hajime lets out a shaky exhale.
</p><p>
"Did Ritsu-kun say how he wants to hear your beautiful voice to say his name repeatedly as he pushes his dick inside you?" Eichi hums, starting to thrust three fingers in an increasing pace. "I could say the same, you know? Do you know how much I want to just take you by myself whenever you call me sweetly with that nickname, Hajime-kun?"
</p><p>
"Mnnnmh...ah…Eichi onii-chan…" Hajime whimpers, starting to unbuckle Eichi's belt with his shaking hands as he enthusiastically fucks himself in Eichi's fingers. "Pl...please. I can't...I can't take it any—ah...I want...Eichi onii-chan...inside…"
</p><p>
Eichi removes his fingers from Hajime who whines at the loss. He then helps Hajime remove his pants quickly. As much as he loved drawing out cute reactions from his adorable junior, he just wants to pin Hajime down on his bed and take him for himself.
</p><p>
He eyes Keito whose bed was on the other side of the shelf. It's a wonder that he didn't wake up with all that noise. He guesses that it's either they did a good job to keep hushed and Keito is a deep sleeper, or his dear childhood friend actually hears everything and is now touching himself discreetly while he hears his friend fuck his roommate slash junior.
</p><p>
Eichi almost wants to check it out, hoping that it's the latter, but his dear Hajime-kun comes first.
</p><p>
His attention is brought back to Hajime when he feels him shift on his lap, bringing their dicks close and staring at the difference in awe.
</p><p>
"Hajime-kun?"
</p><p>
"It's amazing!" Hajime beams at him. "Eichi onii-chan, you're really bigger compared to me!"
</p><p>
Eichi chuckles. "I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you, Hajime-kun."
</p><p>
"That's why…" Hajime leans closer to Eichi, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Can Eichi onii-chan put it inside me already…?"
</p><p>
Ah, he feels like he's going to collapse with how destructive Hajime's cuteness is and how it contrasts the dirty words coming from his mouth right now. If he calls him with such adorable and lewd voice, who is he to refuse such request?
</p><p>
"Well, can my adorable Hajime-kun put lube on it first?" He gives him another gentle kiss on the forehead.
</p><p>
Hajime giggles softly, reaching for the lube that's already on his bed. He puts a generous amount on his palms and starts running his hand on Eichi's member.
</p><p>
Eichi takes a sharp inhale, his hand finding its way back to Hajime's ass. He feels bad for not lubing earlier when he prepared him, but Hajime's hole was already <i>so</i> wet when he pressed on it the first time.
</p><p>
Hajime worriedly looks at Eichi, his hand still slathering the lube on his senior's cock. "Eichi onii-chan? Are you okay? We can stop if you're feeling unwe—"
</p><p>
Hajime's words get cut off as Eichi pulls him by his neck into an open mouthed kiss, feeling Eichi's tongue sliding inside his own mouth with such fervor. Hajime quickly responds to the gesture, trying to match up Eichi's pace inside his mouth which is deemed unsuccessful as Eichi hungrily takes his mouth whole.
</p><p>
He takes that as a message that his senior is just fine and very eager to continue.
</p><p>
Hajime feels himself being lifted up after Eichi removes his fingers, replaced by the feeling Eichi's dick prodding at his entrance.
</p><p>
Eichi pulls away from the kiss and looks at Hajime lovingly. "If anything is too much, don't hesitate to tell me, okay?"
</p><p>
Hajime nods in a daze.
</p><p>
"I need a verbal response, Hajime-kun."
</p><p>
"Oh. Ah, yes. Eichi onii-chan." He smiles, wiggling his hips for some friction, which he gets satisfyingly. "I'll tell you if it's too much."
</p><p>
"Good boy." Eichi lines up his cock on Hajime's entrance. "I'm going in. Don't rush and slowly lower yourself. You can always pull away if it's too hurtful."
</p><p>
Hajime is smitten at how gentle and kind Eichi is. It was like he's taken care by the best person in the whole world.
</p><p>
And so he repays that kindness by heeding his instructions, promptly lowering himself down to Eichi's member. Frankly, it stings. This was the first time in a <i>while</i> that he's had something inside him other than his own fingers, after all.
</p><p>
"Deep breaths, Hajime-kun." He hears that angelic voice again. "You're doing so well."
</p><p>
This gives Hajime more encouragement to lower himself further. He feels quite embarrassed with how he's doing so slow, but Eichi is kind enough to guide him.
</p><p>
Hajime takes a series of deep breaths once he finally fully sheaths Eichi's cock inside him, looking up at his senior with teary but determined eyes.
</p><p>
"How do you feel?"
</p><p>
"It feels weird…" he confesses, trying to move a bit and whimpering as he feels some friction. "But...I think I'm ready."
</p><p>
Eichi nods, helping Hajime as he props himself up to pull out. He sees Hajime close his eyes and bite his lips again as he sinks back down. He can't wait to fully mess up this boy above him.
</p><p>
"Good job, Hajime-kun." He brushes the strayed hair off of Hajime's face, giving him feather kisses as he feels himself slowly lose it over the heat of Hajime's insides. Patience, Eichi.
</p><p>
Hajime nods, feeling himself opening up more to Eichi's dick as he spreads his legs further. The pleasure is starting to quickly creep up on his back, replacing the initial pain of the intrusion.
</p><p>
"Mmmn...it's starting…" An experimental snap of his hips makes Hajime's mouth hang open. "I'm starting to feel...ah...reallyyyyy good, Eichi onii-chan…~"
</p><p>
Eichi smiles, thrusting up to Hajime's heat. The way Hajime looks at him with such unfocused eyes as he begins to be comfortable with Eichi's size makes him swoon. So cute. His dear Hajime is making such expression because of him.
</p><p>
After a few more agonizing thrusts, Hajime starts to bounce frantically on his cock, which surprises him a bit.
</p><p>
"Ehehe~ Eichi onii-chan. You know I'm quite strong, right? This is nothing…" He huffs, his mouth starting to salivate a bit. "The feeling of you inside me...ah...it's so good, Eichi onii-chan…"
</p><p>
"If you tease me further then I'll have no choice but to go hard on you, Hajime-kun."
</p><p>
"Then please do!" Hajime almost declares loudly but he controls his volume midway, remembering that there's another person in the room with them. He continues with his task, feeling his inside repeatedly get stretched by Eichi's cock. "I don't want you to hold back."
</p><p>
"Ah, such destructive power." Eichi flips their position, pushing Hajime down his own bed. His eyes never leave the blue-haired boy who's looking up to him with such expectant, lusty eyes. Eichi pulls out his dick, leaving the head. "I will make such wish come true then."
</p><p>
Hajime's hands find their way to his sheets, gripping on it tightly as Eichi begins to lose himself into the pleasure, pushing his dick back inside roughly. Hajime almost screams, his breathing getting labored as he savors the feel of Eichi's cock repeatedly slamming inside him. It's so big. It feels <i>so</i> good. He wouldn't trade this feeling with anything else. He wants more, more, more.
</p><p>
"Ah—!" Hajime cries out as he feels his prostate <i>finally</i> get hit by Eichi. The blond smiles at him, putting his finger over Hajime's mouth to shush him. He then repeats the action at the same spot, earning quiet moans and an arch of Hajime's back.
</p><p>
The heat inside Hajime is maddening. Eichi feels like he'll collapse with the way Hajime's ass clings and squeezes on his dick every time he hits his spot. He missed this. He missed Hajime <i>so</i> much.
</p><p>
"...re...more…" Hajime snakes his legs around Eichi's hips, effectively pulling him closer. "Ah...hah…Eichi onii-chan...your cock…" Hajime moans as he feels Eichi go deeper with that action, moving closer to blond as if he's gluing their hips together. Oh god. His mind is just filled with how horny he actually is without even realizing it. "Ah…Eichi onii…chan…"
</p><p>
"Your...mmn...your insides is just as…lovely as you are...ah...Hajime-kun…" Eichi's thrusts begin to get frantic, pushing and pulling his hips fastly as he holds Hajime's shoulers. He doesn't care how loud they were starting to be, nor how the wet sounds of sex is starting to reverberate loudly inside the room. Fuck, he's more encouraged with how Hajime looks absolutely beautiful under him—blue hair is sprawled against the lavender covers of his bed, mouth open and drooling, eyes unfocused, and his hips thrashing around carelessly as he meets Eichi's thrusts with great gusto.
</p><p>
Ah, how really cute.
</p><p>
"Inside...ah…" Hajime feels himself lose his mind at how he can feel his inside get used lovingly and harshly at the same time by the beautiful man above him. "Eichi onii-chan...inside me...cu...ah! Hah...ahh…" He physically can't stop himself from moaning loudly anymore—his reason is now stolen away by thoughts of how Eichi is starting to pulsate inside him.
</p><p>
"Ha...ah...jime-kun…is it alright if, ah...hah...if I came inside?"
</p><p>
Hajime almost immediately nods, clinging to Eichi with his dear life. "Inside...I want...hah...I want Eichi onii-chan's cum...please…"
</p><p>
Eichi smiles coyly. "And?"
</p><p>
"I want Eichi onii-chan's cock...ah, to pump his cum inside me…please use me...Eichi onii-chan...Eichi onii-chan...for working so hard...Eichi onii-chan can fill me up...ah-!"
</p><p>
Eichi's thrusts get more shallow and frenzied as he can feel himself coming. Just a bit more. Just a <i>little</i> bit more.
</p><p>
"Eichi onii-chan~" Hajime smiles at him, moaning out the encouragement that Eichi needs. "Please fill me up with your cum until it overflows out of my hole~♪"
</p><p>
Such words do the trick—Eichi lets out a loud grunt as he releases his load inside Hajime, thrusting as he rides his orgasm and milk himself as what the little bunny wished. His hands reach for Hajime's crying dick as he did so, pumping it harshly to bring him to his own orgasm as well.
</p><p>
Hajime's back arched so lovely as he can feel the warmth of Eichi's cum fill his insides along with Eichi's hands messing with his dick. It was too much, <i>too much</i>, but he feels <i>so good</i>.
</p><p>
"Eichi onii-chan...ah...hah...I'm going to…"
</p><p>
Eichi's free hand reaches for his cheek. "Cum for me, my sweet Hajime-kun."
</p><p>
Hajime just does as he's told, spilling his semen all over Eichi's hand and his own shirt as his voice reaches a height that he never did before. God, he was loud. He's sure that the whole Starmony dorm might have heard him. But maybe he doesn't mind as long as he can feel Eichi's cum slowly drip out of his ass as Eichi pulls out. He lets out a whine at the loss, looking at Eichi with dazed eyes.
</p><p>
"Just what do you think are you doing, Eichi?" A familiar voice makes Hajime's eyes widen, looking at the person who's standing opposite of him with terrified eyes.
</p><p>
Eichi blinks, turning around and seeing a very familiar scowl directed at him. The blond chuckles, waving a hand at him. "Hi, Keito. Did we disturb your sleep?"
</p><p>
"Did you really have the guts to fuck inside <i>this</i> room? You bastard."
</p><p>
Eichi pouts, pulling Hajime back up and giving him a protective hug. "How crude! Hajime-kun is right here and your mouth is spouting such rude words!"
</p><p>
"I don't want to hear that from someone who trespasses a dorm room just to fuck his junior."
</p><p>
"You're just jealous that I took Hajime-kun right before you did." Eichi frowns. "You've been roommates for months and you didn't even notice him masturbate? And didn't take advantage of it? How naive, Keito."
</p><p>
Hajime blushes, turning to Eichi with an incredulous expression. "Eichi onii-chan!"
</p><p>
Keito feels a headache coming up with this exchange. He pinches the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. It's nighttime, he can't be loud and wake the other dorm rooms up.
</p><p>
"What, I'm right, aren't I?" Eichi hops up, standing in front of Keito with an <i>innocent</i> smile on his face. "You've always been a closet pervert, Keito. Don't think that I'll forget about it."
</p><p>
"Shut it." Keito looks at Hajime, who's now pulling the covers to himself. "Shino, are you alright?"
</p><p>
"Eh? Uhm. Yes, I'm alright, Hasumi-senpai…" Hajime squeaks, looking down. "I'm sorry…"
</p><p>
"You shouldn't apologize. I'm pretty sure this bastard here is the one who started it." Keito brings his gaze back to Eichi, who's now licking his hand enthusiastically. "What are you still doing here?"
</p><p>
Eichi doesn't answer Keito verbally, but he pulls him all of a sudden to close their distance with a hungry kiss. Keito feels Eichi's tongue slither inside his mouth, tasting something <i>salty and bitter</i> as he pokes Keito's tongue playfully.
</p><p>
Eichi pulls away moments later, licking his lips with a smile. "See? A pervert~ Did you like the taste of Hajime-kun's cum?"
</p><p>
"You're insufferable."
</p><p>
"And you're into it." Eichi pulls Keito to Hajime's bed, smiling at Hajime who's blushing hardly after witnessing his two seniors make out <i>like that</i> and even sharing his <i>own</i> cum. "Hajime-kun, do you want another round?"
</p><p>
"Eichi." Keito calls out. "Aren't you tired?"
</p><p>
"No~? I'm raring to go?" Eichi puts his arm around Hajime, nuzzling his cheeks lovingly. "We've all been working hard, I believe we deserve a reward?"
</p><p>
"And your reward is this?"
</p><p>
"Why not?" Eichi hums, pulling Hajime into another deep kiss. Hajime just lets himself be dominated, clutching Eichi's shirt as his moans get eaten by the blond. "With this ve~ry cute Hajime-kun who wants this as much as I do, I'm not cruel to disregard such blessing."
</p><p>
Hajime peeks over Eichi's shoulder, looking at Keito. "I...I don't really mind if Hasumi-senpai join us…"
</p><p>
Keito sighs. "Oh God."
</p><p>
"I can tell Eichi onii-chan wants you to be in here, too!" Hajime smiles, reaching for Keito's hand. "And you've always been kind and helpful to me, so if you'd like, I would love to return that kindness…"
</p><p>
If it weren't for the fact that Hajime was half naked, Keito would've mistaken him for a <i>pure</i> angel who came down from heaven.
</p><p>
Hajime tilts his head when Keito doesn't move nor respond. "Hasumi-senpai?"
</p><p>
Keito moves in closer, pushing Eichi slightly off the way to meet Hajime in an almost-chaste kiss. Hajime blushes anew with the unexpected gesture, but flutters his eyes shut as he tilts his head and opens his mouth—as if an <i>encouragement</i> to go further.
</p><p>
And so Keito does, intruding Hajime's mouth with his tongue which still had the faint taste of the combination of his and Eichi's saliva and Hajime's cum. He starts unbuttoning Hajime's pajama top, occasionally pulling away to let themselves catch their breaths before diving in for another hungry kiss.
</p><p>
Eichi chuckles quietly, going behind Hajime to remove his top completely. He feels his junior shiver as he presses the pad of his fingers to his exposed chest, playfully flicking and pinching Hajime's nipples from behind.
</p><p>
"Eichi." Keito glares, holding Hajime with great care as he catches his breath. "Don't tease him too much."
</p><p>
"You're such a killjoy, aren't you?" Eichi glares back, continuing with his actions which makes Hajime moan, holding on to Keito's arm as leverage. "Can't you just <i>enjoy</i> things?"
</p><p>
"It's hard to do that with how you seem to always have plans under your sleeves."
</p><p>
"P-Please don't fight…?" Hajime looks at them with worry. "I'm alright. So please, just continue…"
</p><p>
"See? Keito should take a page out of Hajime-kun's book about hospitality." Eichi smiles, giving Hajime a soft kiss from behind. "Do you want to take on Keito's dick, too?"
</p><p>
"Eich—" Keito's words halt as he feels a tug on his shirt. He looks at Hajime, who's now looking up to him with pleading and lustful eyes. "Shino…"
</p><p>
"If...if you'll let me…" Hajime mutters, moving closer to Keito. "Hasumi-senpai…"
</p><p>
Keito blushes. He did <i>not</i> expect this side of Hajime, at all. But he guesses everyone really just has some secrets to hide. Hajime <i>is</i> cute—he will at least acknowledge that. But there's something about how those lavender eyes look at him with such eagerness that makes him unravel his own restrictions to himself.
</p><p>
He sighs, leaning in closer to meet Hajime in another kiss, but not before Eichi pulls him to his direction and kissing him instead.
</p><p>
"I'm lonely, Keito~ You're giving Hajime-kun too much attention." Another kiss. "How troubling. You ought to give me a lot, too, you know?"
</p><p>
"I don't want to hear that from you." Keito glares, but starts unbuttoning Eichi's top. "You keep pushing me to him and when I actually respond you'll get sulky?"
</p><p>
Eichi chuckles, shivering as the chill of the night sinks on his now naked body. He palms Keito's crotch, whistling at the tent forming within it. "You're hard. How long have you been listening in on us?"
</p><p>
"You don't need to know."
</p><p>
Eichi smiles, quickly removing Keito's pajama pants, jumping on it almost immediately with his mouth.
</p><p>
"Eichi!" Keito grunts, his hands quickly running through Eichi's blond tresses. Eichi hums, closing his eyes as he hollows his cheeks around Keito's dick.
</p><p>
He eyes Hajime above him, quickly letting go with a pop. "Ah, Hajime-kun. Watch me, okay? Because you'll do the same later with mine. You don't mind, do you?"
</p><p>
Hajime squeaks, nodding silently as he looks at Keito; seeing the usually composed Hasumi-senpai act like this in front of him...it feels like he has been invited in a wonderful spectacle which he'll be glad to watch more often.
</p><p>
He moves closer, catching Keito's face between his hands as he goes in for another messy kiss. Keito accepts him easily—it will be a good sound suppressor as Eichi gives him a blowjob after all.
</p><p>
Hajime moans into Keito's mouth when he feels Eichi's fingers inside him again, preparing him for what's coming next. Keito puts his free arm around Hajime as soon as he stiffens up because of Eichi's doing.
</p><p>
"You're doing great." Keito praises him with a soft smile, which makes Hajime swoon. It's the same smile that he gives him whenever he does good in his homework—and despite the difference in context, it makes Hajime's heart skip a bit.
</p><p>
Soon they both whine as Eichi moves away from them, licking his lips as he sits back up. "I think that's enough preparation. Fufu~ Hajime-kun. I quite missed you since Keito here keeps on hogging you all for himself, so can you give me some of your love, too?" Eichi plops his back to the pillows on the headboard, his arms spread wide as he waits for Hajime.
</p><p>
Hajime smiles, wrapping his arms around Eichi's torso as he looks up to him from his chest. "Eichi onii-chan can be daunting at first, but you're really quite spoiled, aren't you? Ehehe~"
</p><p>
"Mhm. That's why it's your turn to spoil me this time around?" Eichi grinds his hard member on Hajime's body, his precum smearing on Hajime's lean torso. "Please?"
</p><p>
"Yes! I'll do my best!" Hajime smiles before he starts peppering Eichi's body with light kisses. Eichi inhales, chuckling as he feels Hajime's lips on his tickle spots. He looks at Keito who's kneeling behind Hajime, giving him a soft smile as well.
</p><p>
Keito at least smiles back a bit this time, leaning closer to give Eichi a short but deep kiss before his hands travel their way to Hajime's butt.
</p><p>
Hajime's breath hitches, but he continues to go down Eichi's torso with feather kisses. The strong smell of sex soon invades his nose as he finally meet head-to-<i>head</i> with Eichi's cock.
</p><p>
Hajime wastes no time and puts his mouth around the head of Eichi's dick, his tongue tasting a mix of precum and dried cum. He looks up and sees Eichi close his eyes as he lets out a moan.
</p><p>
'How cute…'
</p><p>
Hajime feels gentle hands through his hair as he goes down further, feeling his mouth get filled with the girth of Eichi's dick. His toes curl when Keito inserts two lubed fingers inside him, which makes him moan around Eichi. The blond jerks on the sudden vibration of Hajime's moan, but is stopped by calloused hands pinning on his legs.
</p><p>
Eichi chuckles, caressing Hajime's cheeks. "Is that a revenge for earlier? How bold, Hajime-kun. I like it." His attention gets stolen with another weight dipping on Hajime's bed, his gaze turning to Keito instead who's now pumping his dick with lube. "Do you need help, Keito?"
</p><p>
"I'm fine," Keito replies as a matter of fact, removing his fingers from Hajime's hole, replacing it with a prod of his dick on Hajime's entrance. "Shino, I'm coming in."
</p><p>
Hajime just answers with a slight nod, wriggling his ass against Keito's cock as an affirmation.
</p><p>
Eichi moans as he feels Hajime's nails dig on his legs as Keito finally slides himself inside Hajime. <i>Fuck</i>. That pain is <i>delicious</i>. Most especially that it's paired the warmth of Hajime's mouth that engulfs his dick. He can't help but thrust into that cute little mouth, feeling the head bump in Hajime's throat.
</p><p>
Hajime pulls away with that, taking deep breaths as he looks up at Eichi with teary eyes. "Eichi onii-chan…"
</p><p>
"Was it too much?"
</p><p>
"I just got surprised…" Hajime pouts slightly, but then whines when Keito begins to move behind him. "O-Oh…"
</p><p>
"It's addicting, isn't it? Hajime-kun's insides." Eichi smiles at Keito, who's blushing madly as he thrusts into Hajime experimentally. The blue rabbit lets out another lewd moan as he comes back to his task, taking Eichi as far as he can. He'll definitely do his best! "His mouth is very excellent too." He smiles when Hajime does not pull away again with his thrust upwards. What a fast learner on gag reflex. "I highly recommend it."
</p><p>
"Can you shut up just for a bit?" Came Keito's dry reply.
</p><p>
"Not even a thanks for starting all of this?" Eichi pouts, all while he gradually increases his pace inside Hajime's mouth to match Keito's. "I'm hurt."
</p><p>
Keito grabs Hajime by his hips, the noises of his dick grappled by the younger's wet insides getting louder as the time passes. "Shino, you...ah...you shouldn't let yourself be taken advantage by this bastard."
</p><p>
Eichi chuckles. "Should you be saying that while your dick is inside him?"
</p><p>
Keito shoots Eichi a glare, which the blond answers with a tongue sticking out.
</p><p>
"Incorrigible," Keito mumbles before leaning closer to Eichi, putting that tongue back from where it came with another heated kiss. Eichi happily fights back, his tongue tangling with Keito's as they continue to thrust harder on both of Hajime's holes.
</p><p>
The junior below them takes labored breaths as the new position of his seniors above him pushed their length further inside him. He almost <i>cannot</i> breathe, but he forgets that thought because the pulsating dicks inside him are clouding his lust-filled mind.
</p><p>
Hajime wishes he could see them make out again, especially with how their moans and grunts are so loud and their saliva dropping down on his back which makes him lose his mind more.
</p><p>
Who knew he liked it <i>this</i> messy?
</p><p>
If he told his afternoon self ago that he'd be fucked hard by Eichi and Keito, he might be thinking that he's getting crazy.
</p><p>
The situation is <i>indeed</i> crazy, though. He never thought that his little masturbation session would end up with two dicks on his both ends. Maybe he <i>is</i> blessed.
</p><p>
He feels Eichi and Keito finally stop kissing above him, now focusing on thrusting inside him. He lets out a muffled scream when he feels Keito finally hit his sweet spot, his insides squeezing Keito's dick rather tightly that Keito lets out a choked sound above him. Hajime shamelessly grinds his ass against Keito's dick, hopefully a telltale sign that he should definitely do it <i>faster</i> and <i>harder</i>.
</p><p>
He hears Eichi chuckle above him and say something, but he can't hear it over his heartbeat ringing loudly in his ear as Keito hits his prostate again and again. He does feel Eichi's hand stick something in his ear, and that something is making out some sort of sound.
</p><p>
Hajime soon realizes that it was an earphone, letting out that familiar ring when you're calling someone.
</p><p>
He snaps his gaze up and sees Eichi smile at him as he puts away his phone.
</p><p>
A soft click signaling an answered phone rings in Hajime's ear, and he's met with a voice which <i>started</i> it all.
</p><p>
<i>"Ecchan?"</i>
</p><p>
Hajime moans, his mind immediately filled with the image of the voice owner.
</p><p>
<i>"That voice…"</i>
</p><p>
"Hi, Ritsu-kun. I see you're still up at this hour. As expected of a vampire~" Eichi's playful voice is laced with labored breaths, which Ritsu immediately catches.
</p><p>
<i>"Are you fucking Haa~kun? Without me?"</i>
</p><p>
"With Keito specifically." Eichi smiles at Keito who has his eyes closed. "I'm putting you on loudspeaker for a bit. Say hi to him~"
</p><p>
<i>"Oi~ssu, Kei-chan. Are you enjoying Haa~kun's infamous hole?"</i>
</p><p>
Keito lets out an annoyed huff, glaring at the phone. "Shut up."
</p><p>
<i>"I'll take that as a yes~"</i> Ritsu laughs. <i>"And now for our adorable slutty Haa~kun who managed to win another dick in his arsenal, cheers~"</i>
</p><p>
"Cheers~" Eichi chuckles, putting it back to earphone mode. "Ritsu-kun, you didn't tell me that Hajime-kun's mouth is so capable."
</p><p>
<i>"I've been telling you that since forever, but you're a greedy bastard who wants his ass for himself."</i> Hajime and Eichi both hear a clink of belt and shuffling of clothes on the other end of line. <i>"Well, I don't mind taking Haa~kun's lewd mouth any day, you know?"</i>
</p><p>
"Ritsu...onii-chan…"
</p><p>
<i>"Ah, Haa~kun. You were listening?"</i> Ritsu chuckles, uncapping a bottle of lube and slathering a good amount on his dick. <i>"Did you like my present? I sound so great, don't I? Praise me, spoil me the next time we meet, Haa~kun~"</i>
</p><p>
Hajime's eyes widen when he feels something get wrapped around his dick. He sees Keito's hands just finish wrapping a ribbon on it.
</p><p>
<i>"Hm? What happened? Haa~kun, I won't be able to cum if you won't respond to me, you know?"</i>
</p><p>
"Let me answer." Eichi cuts in. "I just had Keito wrap him for a bit, since he's been leaking a lot, see? I can't have him cum until we <i>all</i> do~"
</p><p>
<i>"Geh, Ecchan your sadist side is showing. Well, not that I mind though."</i>
</p><p>
"Eichi." Keito breathlessly calls out to him with a glare.
</p><p>
"Aw, are you jealous?" Eichi chuckles, his pace starting to get faster inside Hajime's mouth. "Ah...Hajime-kun, your mouth is <i>so</i> good." Eichi moans, his own mouth drooling and his eyes getting unfocused as he starts to chase his orgasm.
</p><p>
The sight is beautiful, Keito thinks—the way the nightlight accentuates Eichi's chest as it heaves frantically and his expression which starts to lose itself to the sensation is ethereal. Keito wants to touch him so badly.
</p><p>
But he can't ignore the way Hajime services him with his ass, and he feels like he'll lose himself into the heat as much as Eichi does.
</p><p>
"Ah, Keito. You're making such a beautiful expression." Eichi giggles, his hands reaching for Keito's hand. "Mnn...I'm going to cum…"
</p><p>
<i>"Ah, fuck, Ecchan, you sound beautiful over the phone…"</i> Ritsu says with bated breaths, and Eichi is certain that he's on the edge as well. <i>"Hey, next time. Can I join you guys? With how you're sounding, I feel like...ah...I want to fuck Ecchan…"</i>
</p><p>
Keito reaches out for Eichi's erect nipples, giving it several twists with his sticky fingers.
</p><p>
And that finally tips Eichi over the edge, his dick shooting ropes of cum all over Hajime's mouth.
</p><p>
The sudden burst surprises Hajime to the point that he can't take it, so his mouth lets go of Eichi's dick as it still continues to pump out semen. This causes several ropes to shower on his face generously, his skin and hair smeared with Eichi's stain.
</p><p>
Ritsu's moans echo in his ear as well, but he can't focus with how Keito keeps assaulting his insides. God, he wants to cum <i>so bad</i>, but the ribbon snug around his dick is preventing him to do so.
</p><p>
He feels himself being lifted up by a pair of arms from behind, and the new position makes him scream. <i>So deep.</i> Keito isn't holding back at all, thrusting up to his prostate again and again while also reaching further inside than before.
</p><p>
"Eichi...onii-chan...please…" Hajime reaches out for Eichi, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Let me...let me cum…"
</p><p>
Eichi answers Hajime with a forceful shove of his tongue, smearing his own semen all over Hajime's mouth. The younger one digs his nails on Eichi's arms, already overwhelmed with all the sensations that's attacking him at all sides.
</p><p>
<i>"Ah, Haa~kun. I want to eat you up."</i> Ritsu whispers lewdly through the earphones. <i>"I want to mess you up so badly. I want to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to stand up for days. Ah...fuck...you'd like that, won't you? Since you're our little cute slut~"</i>
</p><p>
Hajime moans to Eichi's mouth.
</p><p>
<i>"How does Kei-chan feel? Is he pounding on you as hard as we do? Or are you still unsatisfied? Ah, maybe next time Ecchan and I should go together inside you. That would make you happy, yeah?"</i>
</p><p>
Hajime hears Keito grunt in his ear.
</p><p>
<i>"Ah, Kei-chan sure is having a great time, huh?"</i>
</p><p>
"I-I'm going to…" Keito chokes out.
</p><p>
<i>"Oh~ Kei-chan is cumming. Guess I'll have to follow soon too~"</i>
</p><p>
"Shino…" Keito's deep voice resonates in Hajime's ear. "Ah...fuck...inside...can I…"
</p><p>
Hajime pulls away from kissing Eichi, nodding frantically. "P-Please…"
</p><p>
Eichi pulls away from Hajime, intently watching the spectacle in front of him—Hajime's mouth hangs open as he catches his breath, hopping his ass on Keito's dick as if he was a rabbit in heat. Keito matches that with powerful thrust towards that leaking hole, grunting as he holds Hajime within his arms.
</p><p>
<i>"Ecchan, talk to me~"</i> Ritsu whines through his earphones. <i>"You didn't pass out just from that, did you?"</i>
</p><p>
"Oh, of course not. I am rather enjoying the view in front of me." Eichi licks his lips. "I wouldn't want to miss the way Keito loses his composure with a cause other than me ♪"
</p><p>
<i>"Pervert,"</i> Ritsu chides.
</p><p>
"Just as much as you are." Eichi chuckles, turning to Hajime once again. He finally unravels the ribbon from Hajime's dick, promptly pumping it with his hands. "Ritsu-kun, some words for Hajime-kun, please ♪"
</p><p>
<i>"Okay, okay~"</i> Ritsu lazily speaks, clearing his throat. His voice turns into a sweet whisper, speaking to the phone as if it is actually Hajime's ear. <i>"Hey, Haa~kun. Cum. For. Your. Onii-chan~♪"</i>
</p><p>
Hajime does succumb to that sweet voice, his cum spilling all over Eichi's awaiting mouth. Some of it misses the spot, painting Eichi's face with his own cum.
</p><p>
Ritsu does the same on the other end of the line, his free hand now sticky with his own cum spilling from his dick. Shit. He really wishes he was actually in there to witness all of that. <i>"I'll surely join you next time and make you regret leaving me out like this."</i>
</p><p>
Eichi chuckles at that, an image of Ritsu pouting popping up in his mind as he catches Hajime who's limp in his arms. He's then faced with a flustered Keito who's now looking at him with dazed eyes.
</p><p>
"Eichi…" Keito whines, thrusting into Hajime's tightening hole.
</p><p>
The blond leans on Keito's ear, his angelic voice spouting devilish words he needed to hear. "Fill him up for me, Kei~to~"
</p><p>
Keito follows those words, filling up Hajime's with hot semen for the second time tonight; his cum mixing with Eichi's as he empties himself inside Hajime.
</p><p>
Hajime just lets out a weak whine on Eichi's chest, shivering as Keito pulls out. He can feel loads of cum dribble down from his hole to his legs and to the sheets below.
</p><p>
"Oh dear. We've made quite a mess now, haven't we?" Eichi pats Hajime's head gently. "Hajime-kun, are you alright?"
</p><p>
Hajime nods, his breath still coming out in huge huffs as he catches it.
</p><p>
Eichi smiles at that, pressing a kiss atop Hajime's head. "You did so well."
</p><p>
<i>"You did so well, Haa~kun~."</i> Ritsu smiles, wiping his hands with tissues. <i>"Give me a kiss when we see each other soon, hm? You, too, Ecchan. You two have some serious debt with me."</i>
</p><p>
Eichi just lets out a hearty chuckle at that. "Got it. Well then, good night Ritsu-kun."
</p><p>
"Good night, Ritsu onii-chan…" Hajime mumbles.
</p><p>
<i>"Good night~"</i> The call finally cuts off at that.
</p><p>
Eichi suddenly feels a weight off of him. He blinks and sees Keito carry a very sleepy Hajime in his arms.
</p><p>
"You can stand, can't you?" Keito huffs. "Let's go to the bathroom and clean up."
</p><p>
Eichi smiles, standing up and linking his arms with Keito. "You really are kind, aren't you?"
</p><p>
Keito just shakes his head as they arrive in their shared bathroom.
</p><p>
"Did you have fun?" Eichi asks as he opens the faucet to the bathtub.
</p><p>
"Well...yes." Keito admits with a blush, gently putting down Hajime in the tub that's slowly getting filled with warm water. "Shino, are you awake?"
</p><p>
"Mhm…" Hajime creaks his eyes open, blinking at the sudden brightness of the bathroom. "Ah…"
</p><p>
"Just a little bit more and we can all rest. You don't have classes tomorrow, right?"
</p><p>
Hajime nods.
</p><p>
"You are aware of his schedule?" Eichi pipes up.
</p><p>
"Of course," Keito answers almost immediately, which surprises Eichi. "Because he has a schedule put up on the shelf."
</p><p>
"Stalker."
</p><p>
"I'm not." Keito grumbles.
</p><p>
Hajime chuckles, which makes the two look at him.
</p><p>
"Is there something wrong?"
</p><p>
"Ah, no, it's nothing." Hajime smiles at them. "As expected, I am truly blessed with such wonderful seniors. Thank you, Eichi onii-chan, Hasumi-senpai."
</p><p>
Eichi and Keito blink and look at each other, before their lips curl into pleasant smiles. They both lean closer to Hajime to give him a kiss on either side of his cheeks.
</p><p>
"And we are just as blessed to have someone like you, Hajime-kun ♪" Eichi pulls Keito as he steps inside the tub, the water splashing down the floor as the tub is now filled with three people.
</p><p>
After a few more kisses as they clean themselves up, they finally retreat back to Keito's bed with the owner in the middle. Hajime and Eichi happily snuggle close to Keito, closing their eyes to finally submit to their fatigue. Keito just sighs, letting himself be buried under the arms of the two.
</p><p>
The night then continues along with soft snores from the trio as they share a dream of a much sweeter scenario.
</p><p>
-----
</p><p>
"Haa~kun, found you~" Ritsu snakes his arms around Hajime's torso, perching his chin on his junior's shoulder. "Ah, did you make this? Sniff, sniff ♪ That smells wonderful~"
</p><p>
"Ah, Ritsu onii-chan, good afternoon." Hajime turns to Ritsu, smiling at the sight of sleepy Ritsu on his shoulder. "Yes. I made it. I was on my way to the agency office."
</p><p>
"Mmmm...work? You're always a hard worker~" Ritsu chuckles, kissing Hajime's neck which draws out a squeak from him. "Where's my kiss?"
</p><p>
Hajime blushes, looking around at the empty resting room. "H-Here?"
</p><p>
"Why not~? There's no one around. I bet I can also fuck you quickl—ow…"
</p><p>
"I would like it if you're more careful with words coming out of your mouth, Ritsu-kun." Eichi scolds, but he wraps his arms around the two, pulling them into a huge hug. "I would also like it if you two don't leave me out of your fun ♪"
</p><p>
"Okay, sorry sorry~" Ritsu turns around, giving Eichi a quick kiss. "You're not working overtime, aren't you?"
</p><p>
Eichi hums and smiles at the kiss. "I just had to check out something in the office and figured I needed some drink before going to Rhythm Link. And then I found you two here all lovey dovey."
</p><p>
"Rhythm Link? Ah, Haa~kun, didn't you say you needed to go to your agency office? Let's all go together~"
</p><p>
"Oh, okay!" Hajime smiles, pulling himself away from the hug as he puts his thermos in his bag. He holds Eichi's and Ritsu's hand and leans to give each of them a kiss on their lips. "Let's go!"
</p><p>
Eichi and Ritsu just blinks in surprise, but smiles as they latch themselves on Hajime's either arms, giving him a kiss on both sides of his cheeks as they step inside the elevator.
</p><p>
-----
</p><p>
"Oh, thanks." Keito grabs a folder of documents from Eichi's hands. He stares at his three visitors, raising an eyebrow. "So, what brings the three of you here?"
</p><p>
"I just came by to deliver those documents when I happen to encounter these two in the resting room." Eichi smiles, sitting on one of the chairs in Keito's office. "And then Ritsu-kun suggested we all go together."
</p><p>
"Is that so…" Keito looks at Ritsu who's still clinging on Hajime's back as if he is glued in there. "Shino, don't you find that annoying?"
</p><p>
"Eh? Not at all." Hajime waves his hand in denial. "Ritsu onii-chan has always been like this. I just got used to it."
</p><p>
"Because Haa~kun loves me~"
</p><p>
"And that, too, I guess." Hajime chuckles. "Ah, right. I brought these for you." He brings out a lunchbox and thermos from his bag, putting it on Keito's table. "I figured you might be working today and wanted to prepare something."
</p><p>
"Eh? That was for Keito?"
</p><p>
"Ah. Thank you." Keito smiles a bit, patting Hajime's head.
</p><p>
"Ehehe. You're welcome, Keito onii-chan ♪"
</p><p>
…
</p><p>
…
</p><p>
Eichi and Ritsu blink, looking at Keito.
</p><p>
…
</p><p>
…
</p><p>
Hajime shivers at how the atmosphere in the room suddenly drops, looking at Eichi and Ritsu who are now standing in front of Keito's desk.
</p><p>
With the coldest and most intimidating voice they can muster, Eichi and Ritsu reiterate Hajime's words.
</p><p>
<i>"Keito onii-chan?"</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hajime can have so many onii-chans as a treat.</p><p>Twitter acc <a href="https://twitter.com/lostjasmine_">here</a>! Feel free to drop by.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>